herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gomamon
'Gomamon '''is one of the main heroes in ''Digimon Adventure series, and Joe Kido's partner. Gomamon's known technique is Marching Fishes, which summons a group of colored fishes to attack enemies or help Tai and his friends. His fresh form is Pichimon and in training is Bukamon. Gomamon can Digivolve to Ikkakumon, Zudomon and Vikemon. In the English version, he is voiced by R. Martin Klein and returned to reprise his role in Digimon Adventure tri.. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Junko Takeuchi and returned to reprise her role for Digimon Adventure tri. & Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Appearance He resembles a white seal-like creature with red hair, purple stripes, and black claws. Personality History Background It is revaled that Gomamon was created, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, as part of a project to help control the balance between good and evil in the Digital World. When he is a Digi-Egg connected to Crest of Reilability, the Dark Masters attack the facility where he is housed, and Gennai flees with the eggs in hand. He is taken to File Island, where he hatches into Pichimon who eventually digivolves into Bukamon. During this time, he plays with the other Digimon as he holds the Digivice that belongs to Joe Kido, waiting for his partner's arrival. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion As Greymon degenerates, two more Kuwagamon appear, so the DigiDestined split up into pairs to prevent escape. Gomamon leaves to search for Joe while Himekawa picks up Mimi. Joe tries to ignore it, but Gomamon knocks at his window, and he breaks down while hugging him. Determination When Gomamon arrives, he announces that Joe has declined due to continued studying. Joe is having trouble trying to balance his life between his need to improve his mediocre grades, the expectations of his parents, his girlfriend, and burden of being a DigiDestined. The stress begins to wear on him despite Gomamon's continual support. The next morning, Joe discovers that Gomamon has run away. In Izzy's Office, Gomamon asks Tentomon for shelter and is allowed it. Tai then arrives with Leomon, who informs them of the terror the infection has unleashed on the Digital World. He decides to aid them as best he can between the worlds. When Joe texts the others about Gomamon's location, Gomamon asks them to deny knowledge of his location, to which Izzy reluctantly agrees. Left alone, Leomon is weakened by Meicoomon's cuteness to allow them to go to the school. The Digimon desire food but lack the money, so they enter the "Creepy-Cute Costume Contest" to win free food, which draws the DigiDestined to the scene. When Meicoomon wins the competition, the DigiDestined realize the spectators think they are kids in costume and order them to follow suit. With Joe's arrival, he questions Gomamon about his departure. Gomamon tells him he left because he knows that Joe doesn't want to think about his status as a DigiDestined, while Joe rants about the burden fighting places on him when all he wants to do is becoming a functioning member of society, inadvertently rejecting Gomamon at the same time. The argument grows ever more heated until Joe storms off. Digimon Emperor arrives and abducts Meicoomon through another distortion, but only Digimon are allowed through. It closes with only Palmon, Gomamon, and Leomon inside, leaving the the DigiDestined and the other Digimon outside. Leomon ends up attempting to fight off an infection, leaving Palmon and Gomamon to try with deal with the Imperialdramon who appears under the Digimon Emperor's command. The fighting grows desperate, so Kari marches off to stop Joe. She confronts him about his fears and doubts, telling them that what truly matters is that he and Gomamon were chosen to be partners together. Joe realizes that his relationship with Gomamon is the more important thing, and so he charges back to the battle. This rebirth of confidence allows Gomamon to achieve his Mega level, Vikemon, much to everyone's surprise. Confession Izzy quarantines the Digimon partners in a special space to keep them safe while desperately trying to come up with answers. When Patamon come out to see T.K., Gomamon and other Digimon come out to play. Gomamon and otner Digimon partners as Patamon confesses his infection and tells them of a last resort plan to rid the world of the infection by a "reboot". Kari arrives, she tell them about warning of Human World, Digital World. She can elaborate beyond that it would require a great sacrifice, she passes out. Himekawa aids her and reveals that the voice was Homeostasis, a power that works to keep the balance and akin to a god. The Digimon come to realize that a reboot might wipe their memories in the process, so they wish to spend as much time with their partners as possible should the worst case happen. Though they keep brave faces, it becomes obvious to most DigiDestined that something bad is going to happen. Gomamon ask that Joe want to introduce his girlfriend, Joe said that he want his partner and girlfriend to each other. He ask Joe that what he should wear, Joe said that he don't need, everyday clothes are fine. Gomamon said there's one thing he want to ask, Joe talk about his first met, love and impression. He ask that is Joe's girlfriend real live person, Joe tell him watch his mouth. Agumon and Gomamon digivovlve to Greymon and Ikkakumon to stop Meicoomon. Loss Later that night, as Tai and Matt try to console Sora, they are suddenly attacked by Machinedramon, whose attack disperses the DigiDestined and Digimon across the Digital World. Dark Gennai attempts to capture Meicoomon and Sora's Digivice but is thwarted by the other DigiDestined, who come to their aid. Dark Gennai reveals that the reboot was all part of King Drasil's plan to create a new world order where humans and Digimon no longer interact with each other. He sends Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon after them. Coexistence He and others try to survive the Digital World's attempts to expel them. He and others manage to return to the Real World but are persecuted by the people. With Daigo Nishijima's help, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon hide in their school to avoid the media. He and DigiDestineds try to console Meiko during their stay. The next day, a rampant Meicrackmon confronts Meiko near the school. Jesmon intervenes and his attack results in Meicrackmon digivolving to Raguelmon. Future Meiko unlocks the sealed memories inside Meicoomon, restoring the lost memories and extracting Gatomon from Ordinemon. The reboot of the Real World is halted by Hackmon. However, King Drasil floods Ordinemon with corrupted data. Quotes *"You don't want us to work together anymore, do you?" *"This is a big burden to you and I just get in your way." *"It's because that's who you are, Joe." *"You really think that I like to fight?" *"I know. And that's why you don't want me around anymore, because you don't have to fight if I'm not here there. But this is my destiny. I'm not running away." *"I'll just leave you alone." Trivia *His Japanese Voice Actress, Junko Takeuchi is best known voicing as Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Takuya Kanbara from Digimon Frontier and Mokuba Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Gomamon Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Mischievous Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Merfolk Category:Genderless